Only Immortal
by MBat
Summary: Only true heroes die young. Only the ones that are willing to risk their own life for the sake of humanity can live life with any regrets.
1. Chapter 1

_Only true heroes die young. Only the ones that are willing to risk their own life for the sake of humanity can live life with no regrets._

"_The broken are never truly broken. Are they mother?" He could not feel himself anymore-he just ran._

His body fell limp over the arms of the guard that was caring the small boy like a small baby. The armor of their uniforms bulged over their muscles, making the young boy seem choked out by the size of the men compared to his small stature. A wave of sorrow flooded over the room. A woman stood in an all-black suit. It was zipped, until it reached the middle of her cleavage line, and a tight-knitted bun tied on the top of her head, gave her a most serious look at the event that was unfolding in front of her. A low muttered escaped her lip. "Throw him in."

The men looked up with grieving eyes. They asked her if she was sure if the choice that she was making was one that she had thought through completely. She answered with a small nod of the head, eyeing them as they cared the lifeless body of the young raven-haired boy over to the pit.

Green gas boiled up from the liquid that as placed in the middle of a large rocked cave. A wall was there to barricade of the prisoners had though to make an escape form their mortal life, to a new fruitful life of being immortal. An echoed bounced off the dark stone, cave walls. Everything that the men said had no importance to the women, the only thing that mattered to her were the words that came from her own mouth.

With one hand over the handle of her gun, that had settled in a gun holster buckled onto her belt that lay at an angle. One side of the belt hit the top of her hip, and the other fall down to the upper part of her thigh. An emotionless face surveyed the area around her, making sure that everything was going as planned for her son's awakening.

Everything at that moment seemed pointless, throwing the body into the pit again after years after his death. The one person that was supposed to love the boy until he died was the one person that let him be murdered in front of her. In addition, the years that she had been living with the thoughts of the day of his death had burned in her head. She could have saved him-she should have saved him. He was her son. The only person that looked up to her, even though at times he though what she did was wrong. The boy never looked at her any less than his mentor, or his mother.

The realization of what she had done, hit her like a five-ton truck... the outcome of killing the young boy, or actually getting him killed was not what she had planned at all.

His life meant more to her then the time he had become her enemy. No matter what he had done, he would still always be her son. A tear rolled down the women's cheek.

She tilted her chin up, wiping the tear away quickly before lurking forward to examine the remains of the boy before the lever had started sinking him down into the pit. The smell of the rotting flesh of the corpse stained the very idea of him ever living. Her eyes shot down to the boy s his body had finally reached the bubbling waters of the Lazarus Pit.

A shriek broke the deadly silence in the room.

The body shot up out of the water. Fists clenched tightly at his sides, blood slipping down the palm of his hand as his nails dug into the calloused skin of his hands. Nobody could even guess what he was thinking at that moment. He could have remembered the last thing that he though before he died, which was the face of his father that he was leaving behind, or maybe the family that he had grown to love.

When his eyes started to adjust to the dime lighting of the cave, he met eyes with the person that had done this to him. His brain could not stop rushing around as all the unsettled memories, and the words that he had never said stuck to him like glue, as he stood up looking at her with such distress in his eyes.

The last memory that came to his mind was his father's tears falling onto the red tunic of his robin costume. Not thinking straight from the gases of the Lazarus pit clogging his mind, he gazed up at his mother, who was strolling up to the edge of the pit placing a gloved hand out for him to grab.

"Come son-come with me. All will be alright now, you are home." She waited patiently for a hand that was never going to come.

Anger blazed in the boy's eyes as he stared at it with such disgust that he could not even look in her the eyes. He was mad at himself for hating her so much at that instant; he had never felt that much anger toward his own mother, but what she did was unspeakable.

"Come on, everything is good now. . . "A light moon came from her as she tried reaching further into the pit. "Do you remember me? I am your mother." She spoke in a hushed calming voice, trying to coax him into coming to her. "Speak to me Damian."

Damian stared at her hand for a few more seconds before looking her straight in the eyes with dismay. "I am not mute animal mother," A tone of anger projected through the room, causing his mother's face to go into shook.

The liquid had stuck to his legs as he pulled his body up and out of the pit. Smoothing it off his legs, as he stood up straight, legs still wobbly from the four years of sleep that had left him with still clear memory of what happened. "Son you need to relax. You see I have brought you back, for a reason." Talia steadied the boy as he shoved past her with no remorse. She shuffled her feet so that she was standing at his side, wrapping an arm around his elbow, which he shoved off quickly.

He walked like a just born dear out of their mother's womb, legs shaking, almost falling a few times, but resting slightly with one arm holding tightly onto the edges of the cave. Talia gave him his space for a second, insisting that he needed to let her help him. Which he laughed at a few times, before he swung his head around so that she could see how serious of a look he had on his face.

"You have no right to help me. . . "Damian choked numbly moving his way over to the large heavy metal door that was keeping him in the hell hole. "You wanted me dead." He stated calmly not even worrying to look over at her to see the shaken reaction on her face.

Damian licked his dry, cracked bleeding lips, getting the taste of the blood washed in his mouth. He spat it over in Talia's direction. Jumping away skillfully, she gave her use to be son a disappointing look.

Talia had not planned for Damian to remember what happened that night, and especially not in such vivid detail. Her face had turned from happiness that her son had finally come back to her, to great disappear, as she figured out that he was blaming her for his death. However, it was her fault. She could have easily called his killer off, giving him time to run off. Nevertheless, she had made that decision years ago, and there was not a day that had pasted that she wished she had not.

"Please Damian that was four years ago. What I did was wrong. I understand, but I want to make this better for both of us. . . I can give you want ever you want my son. I can give you the world if you truly wanted it." Her offer would have sounded nice to him years ago, but not now.

Whipping his head in her direction still having a hand pressed against the wall to support himself, he spoke to her as calmly as possible. "I don't want that mother. Did you want to know what I truly want?" He stammered creeping his way closer to the door with every weak step he took.

With a gentle smile, she asked. "Yes of course whatever you want." Trying to help him, but he still moved his arm away from hers.

"I want the four years of my life that you stole from me," He answered bluntly.

Damian thought of Jason at that second. This brought him back to when he was a young child. He remembered Talia's voice calling out to him to come see the reawakening. He was perched up on one of the small openings to the cave that which held far above the lower bathing area of the pit. He sat, feet spread on either side of the small rock that which formed out of the wall of the cave. Looking down he had watched the dead body of the former boy wonder of his father Bruce Wayne, being set in the same lake of green liquid that his grand-father had bathed in that morning. Jason made the same shriek of pain that Damian had, but he–ran.

He came back to the realization that what Jason had done took the soldiers off guard giving him time to escape, but Damian was boarded in. There was no way he was going to get out without a fight. Studying the area around him, he noticed a small opening, which leads to the bright full moon that glimmered into the dark cave.

A wicked smile formed on his face as he started to regain the ability to walk normally. Slouching down he fell to the floor screaming in pain loudly grabbing the attention of all the guards in the room.

Talia ran over to him grabbing his arm, speaking kind words into his ear. "You shall be fine Damian; I promise I will help you. I will bring you back to your normal self and we will live together-forever, and you can learn the way of the al-caste. You will be my son again."

He did not know what to say, at that, second her words had sounded secure, but she that came with the training. "This is absurd mother. You made your choice four years ago that you did not want me as your son again. And I am just going to follow through with that. Good-bye Talia." He swung his foot around knocking all the guards down on the cold cave flooring, giving him time to get up off the ground and run.

Looking back one more time at his mother, whose face was bleak gazing at her son he smiled weakly. Damian gave her a wave of the hand before pulling his small body up, grabbing ahold of a sharp section that came out of the cave wall. His blood seeped down the rocks as he climbed up faster and faster.

A load bang occurred next to Damian's right ear, making his head ring. Looking down a guard had a gun amide at him. Knowing his mother to well, she walked up to him lowering the gun. "Not know, he will be back," she whispered in the man's ear.

"Damian you are a broken child, you need me, more then you want to believe you do. I can help. You will be back just wait and see." She yelled at him, as he climbed all the way up to the opening

He yelled back. "The broken are never truly broken. Are they mother?" He could not feel himself anymore-he just ran.

_**Meanwhile in Cincinnati, Ohio**_

"Hey, Pauline I'm going to leave early tonight. . . I got a hot date to get ready for." The perky blonde-haired girl smiled grabbing her purse out from under the bar table.

The small karaoke bar was closing down for the night anyway. Therefore, she was not going to miss anything. Skipping over to the door, she stepped one foot in the doorway to prop it open.

Pauline chuckled. "You stay out of trouble tonight ya' hear Steph." The girl turned around to flash him a warm smile.

"Will do!" She swung the door open, stepping out into the fresh cold spring air of the large city of Cincinnati- her new city.


	2. Chapter 2

Only immortal Chapter 2

_Not that she had belonged in the first place. Before taking on the mantel of Batgirl, she was the girl wonder, or Robin as the media had known her by. However, that just ended in pain and disaster._

**Cincinnati, Ohio **

Steph had made her rounds around the skyline of the city. After training for years with the world's greatest detective, it was just easier for her to move around the city through the alleyways, or off the rooftops. She actually preferred it. The silence of roaring city gave her time to think. Most of the time her memories traveled back to the times that she spent being Batgirl.

When most people think of the good old days, they normally went back to the time when they were in high school, but Stephanie thought of the time when she had the chance to feel the wind rush through her vivid blond hair when she would swing from building to building. Those were the days.

Now her life consisted of living out a simple life as a bartender at a local karaoke bar, working for one of her friends. Even after almost five years of not wearing the cowl, she still craved the sensation of helping those who needed her. To suffice her addiction she would use most of the money she earned from working, to help give it to the homeless people around the city.

She wanted to help fight again-she would if she was given the chance, but she felt that it was best for Cincinnati if she just stayed in the shadows. Heroes drew villains, and that was just something that the city did not need now.

Now and again, she would have the urge to go back to Gotham, and visit the ones that she had called family for so long, but there was always something that pulled her away. It could have called it a hunch, but she felt that she did not belong anymore. Not that she had belonged in the first place. Before taking on the mantel of Batgirl, she was the girl wonder, or Robin as the media had known her by. However, that just ended in pain and disaster.

Still she could not come to forgive herself for leaving her family behind leaving them with the pain of her death.

The smell of gasoline and dried up cigarettes filled her nose, as she creped her way through the dark alleyway. The only light that showed was from a street light that was off in the distance, but the moon was full, illuminating the city with its soothing light. Stephanie hummed as she walked, kicking a rock around with the sole of her black worn out Chuck Taylors. The more noise that she made the less she seemed alone in the darkness of her own mind.

She huddled her body close to the eggplant colored hoodie that she was wearing. Crossing her arms over her chest, she trapped the heat inside of her. The night was bitter freezing; it was as if she was locked inside a freezer. Her teeth chattered as she ambled on through the black concrete sea that she was standing on.

Her walks home were becoming longer and longer each night she felt like, as the weather was getting worse by the day. The frigged wind and snow that blew through the city froze her bones, and her mind fogged up. That was probably why it took her longer than normal to notice that there were footsteps following close behind her.

She focused on the force of how the heavy metal sole of the shoe as it stomped against the dark black pavement. The person surely wanted her to know that they were there.

The steps were getting more booming as she was getting closer to her apartment. All Stephanie could think about was what she was going to have for dinner. The assailant, if that was what they truly were, she could have taken down with one quick punch to the throat, and that would have been the end of the story.

Turning toward her apartment, she stood looking up at the old tattered brick building in front of her. She asked herself if she should just deal with the stacker now, and get it over with or what until them later. However before she could even make up her mind, a plume of smoke went up around her. It blanketed the area around, as she feel to the ground with a thud. The smoke invaded her lungs, and fogged up her vision.

It took only seconds for the gas to be whisked again by the incoming wind, but that did not help Stephanie in the least. She tried moving her body up off the ground, but even the weight of her own body was too heavy for her week arms now to pull herself up. Her arms felt like gummy worms, and her feet were not even functioning though to move themselves.

She choked. "What do you want?" The attacker progressed sluggishly toward her kneeling down in on knee. Bleed rushed down the side of her forehead, as she looked up at the hooded man that was knelt near her.

He responded with a chuckle stroking her blond hair out of her eyes. His hand was clovers with a grey armored glove and so was the rest of his body. The armor was skintight and reminded her of what Batman had worn. It was all a dark grey in color, and was covered with a kaki jacket. "I haven't seen you in years Jay. Where have you been?" Stephanie spat at him as he brushed her hair.

Even though his face was covered by a crimson red hood, she could tell that he was giving her a smile. He wiped away the spit from his jacket and moved one arm under her legs and the other around her waist.

Numbness covered her body as he picked her up bridal style. At that moment, she could not figure out what he was doing. She had not seen him since there last run in, which was almost four years ago. He lived where ever the world toke him, some days he lived in Asia-some days he lived in Gotham, but she had never seen him around these parts. However, the one thing she really could not figure out was what he wanted from her. She was not Batgirl, and she was keeping on the down low so that she did not have to deal with things like this.

She was content living the simple life and that was truly all she ever really wanted. But seeing Red Hood again still brought back so many memoirs for her teens.

"Relax Blondie, I a'nt goin' hurt ya." He pulled her up caring her half-numb body in his arms, as her limps hung down like a rag doll. Stephanie squinted -anger blazing in her bright blue eyes. She scowled as he walked down the alley with her.

"Relax-relax, how do you expect me to relax when I can barely feel any part of my body and some mad man is carrying me. Where are you taking me?" She told him harshly as she tried pulling her arms up, with no prevail.

"Whoa, I'll explain everything in a minuet. Seriously relax." He spoke calmly to her, as she rolled her eyes at him.

She nibbled on the delicate flesh of her bottom lip as she was getting the feeling back to her arms. "I could scream. You know that right Hoodie?" She smirked.

He snickered. "You know I could just shut you up, but I am being nice." The feeling in her arm was coming back as she just kept him talking. First, she wiggled her fingers out of numbness, them she started moving her hand slightly.

"Yeah if this is what you call nice I would hate to see you when you are being mean." He shook his head with another laugh seeping for his lips.

"Let me tell you, you don't want to see that." As all the feeling got back, she pulled her arm up pulling the top of his hood down, causing him to throw her body on the ground.

Flopping down she, quickly got to her feet finding herself staring back at a now angry Jason Todd. His helmet off rolling back and forth in a pile of snow, Jason always kept an extra mask on under his helmet, but this was still a lot more then most people saw of him.

He stood up giving Stephanie a snort as she got in a ready position to fight. "Tell me, what do you want form me Jason, Now!" She demanded.


End file.
